Forum:Does anyone have any insight towards any of this? and what were your opinions?
I am slightly confused, the Hobbit films seem to be out everywhere now and most fans have watched them however, howcome there has been more released about characters like Bolg and Tauriel (pictures, action figures, info etc) who didn't make an appearance in the first part whilst there is nothing about characters like Azog who did appear. There are literally no pictures of Azog around except a couple of poor screenshots whilst official pictures of Bolg have already been released (or maybe leaked i don't know). There seems to be more information released about the made-up orcs in Azog's pack than Azog himself. Does anyone know why this is or have any ideas? Also what did people think of the films in the end? I still enjoyed them but the frame rate issues were annoying i wish they just filmed it in the same way as the LOTR films, also did anyone else think the CGI was really patchy, for example, the eagles looked really good but at the start Azog looked like someone off an xbox game had stepped in to the frame. He did seem to get a bit more realistic and more detailed in later scenes though and to be honest I really enjoyed Azog's scenes and it did create a great effect when he held up Thror's head, you could feel the shock of the moment, people who didn't know the character Azog certainly weren't expecting it. I was dissapointed with how some of the dwarves looked too, Bombur just looked like something off a Disney Pixar film which ruined it, especially when compared with Gimli and other dwarves in LOTRs that looked fairly realistic. In this some of them just look comic, with giant rubber noses, bright wigs and stupid amounts of padding, They looked like something out of a children's film. I know 'The Hobbit' is more of a childrens story than LOTR but thats no reason to just film part of a series in a completely different way. The way they did the trolls was fairly good as they kept the trolls image from the past films but managed to corporate speech into them without it seeming too strange, could have got better voice actors though maybe. But possibly the biggest letdown for me was the Great Goblin, I have been looking forward to see how this scene would be shown for a long time as it's one of my favourite chapters and had pictured it being amazing. The way he looked wasn't too bad although it could have been better but I though Barry Humpheries just made him sound really Australian and camp which just didn't suit the character at all and ruined the whole scene for me, he needed either an evil cackling sort of voice or an angry booming voice. Poor choice of voice actor in my opinion I think they may have chosen him for the novelty rather than actually choosing the best man for the job, which isn't traditional LOTR Peter Jackson style for me. Despite all these issues i did still enjoy the film though. Admittedly, the higher frame rate made the scenary look amazing. they also packed lots of action into the film which was good. I don't mind the fact that a lot was changed from the book too, it's still essentially the same story, the backstory is just greater. I am looking forward to the next installment, Thanks.